Amy's Sin
by Crazy Girl Writer
Summary: The story of a half breed and her mother. How their lives are affected by knowing the Yuatja warrior's, how they meet another who's meet them and how they try to adjust to a new life. Adult content. Blood and language and possibly other stuff
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own the predator or alien movies they are not my characters Amy and Sin are however. I don't profit from writing this. Hope you enjoy my playing.**

**Ok so this is my first attempt at a Predator story and its kinda surprising me as I write it. I started it as a story about a female half-breed who lives on Earth for her formative years but goes on hunts with her father. Then I started writing about her mother and it became a story about her mother. Then another character popped up and threw me for a loop. So now this is a story about a mother and daughter and later on their friend. The first chapter has absolutely no direct story with Yautja's hunters in them and the second is set in Amy's past. So review. Don't care if you're kind when you do just hope to see what you think good or bad.**

Chapter 1

Amethyst Siren Mills, or Amy for short, was an acclaimed medical doctor, a genetics doctor and a archeologist. That took her all over the world to digs and universities. Her life changed when visiting a village in Brazil. On a break with some fellow colleagues they decided to make a visit to a famously inaccessible pyramid. While they knew they couldn't get to the actual pyramid because of it being surrounded by a huge lava moat on all sides they could view it through telescopes and binoculars. There was an accident of some kind. No one really knew what happened but Amy ended up being the only survivor. She never really spoke of it and the tragedy that claimed so many lives. But months later she turned up pregnant. Amy didn't speak of the father and hid herself away. She built a house in the trees of the vast and dangerous forest mere miles from the very same pyramid. When next her family and friends saw her it was when Amy introduced them to her daughter little Sinia, or Sin for short. Amy never did come back from Brazil but set up work at her home. She would video conference with various universities for online classes and guest speeches. She had a full genetics lab in her tree house and studied the pyramid nearby. No one understood why she hid from the world but she kept herself and her daughter fairly sheltered.

What no one knew what no one could know was just how special her little Sin was. She didn't look it from the outside. Sin looked like any other normal healthy child. Her skin was tanned from the time she spent outdoors, her hair was a very long very thick dark brown, and her eyes were a brilliant blue with slightly catlike features. But there was more then met the eye. Sin was extremely strong, agile, and durable. Her senses were off the charts and at times she had a feral ferocity to her. She had a remarkable brain and vocal capacity. Amy attested this all to Sin's father. It was logical since Sin's father wasn't human.

Sin's father was a young Yautja warrior, an alien race, that had come to earth to hunt another dangerous alien species. The pyramid was the setting of the hunt and Amy and her crew had gotten in the way. Or better yet they had been the prey to breed the alien species. Amy had fought against the species and won. She may have appeared bookish but she had had a thirst for learning everything, ancient fighting styles included. Amy and one of the warriors had struck an alliance after he had seen her fight off an alien on her own and she had saved him from the one sneaking up behind him. Lash, as she called him, had actually built the tree house for her. He had taken parts from his broken vessel and built her a home. He never told her his name but he had said he would come back. They spent nearly 2 months together and one morning she woke up to find him gone. She waited for him to return staying there for a month only leaving to hunt for fresh food.

When Amy discovered she was pregnant she realized she had to think of the future and stop waiting for his possible return. She began contacting her family and friends and using her money to build the tree house into her base of operations of sorts. She couldn't return to the world she had once known. Not while carrying a half alien child. Her child had to be protected. Her house lacked nothing Lash had seen to that. The alien technologically boosted house had electricity and flowing water.

Over the next 7 months Amy worried over everything, what her child would look like, how she would fit into this world, if Lash would ever come back, if he even knew he would be a father, anything that popped into her mind. When she wasn't worrying she spent her time learning more about her alien house. She discovered a room that was like a learning chamber. She spent hours studying the language and learning about Lash's race.

When Sin was born Amy cried with relief. Sin looked like a perfectly normal human baby girl. Sin looked just like her mother had at that age. Amy had every belief that Sin would grow up to look just like Amy with the exception of her hair and eye color. Amy was 5'8" with a lean body that had curves in the right places. Her hair was a rich waist length auburn, her eyes were a dark purple and she had a slight tan. Mostly the tan was from being outdoors so much but some had to do with her mixed heritage. Amy has Native American, Scottish, Irish, Greek, Italian and Chinese heritage that blended together perfectly. She wasn't short but she wasn't tall. Her face was perfectly symmetrical with high cheekbones, exotic eyes and the face of a goddess. Her body was lean but curvy. Her skin was free of blemishes and held a healthy glow. No matter what you thought of as beautiful you could probably find that in Amy. Amy believed that the only way you would be able to tell them apart would be her daughter's midnight black hair and blue eyes.

Then Amy began noticing a few oddities about her daughter. When she fed Sin her daughter would purr like a cat and when Sin was angry/upset a sort of growl would be mixed in with her cries. Sin's eyes were an unnaturally brilliant blue and the girls grip was unnaturally strong. Being the geneticist she was Amy examined Sin. Her daughter was almost completely human on the outside but inside she was mostly Yautja.

It would take Amy years to fully understand her daughters differences. Sin had a brilliant mind and was talking, in complete sentences before she was 18 months old. Sin seemed to absorb knowledge quickly and understand everything she learned. Her mind was able to assess any situation and in a matter of moments come up with the best solution. Sin had a knack for picking up languages, even dead ones. By the time she was 6 Sinia had the education of a 9th grader. Sin's body structure was the most interesting however. Her bones were extremely dense but at the same time light. They didn't give her the extra weight you would expect from them and were nearly impossible to break. Her muscle structure was amazing. Although her body was toned and sleek Sin was extremely strong. As a very young girl she had the strength of a full grown musculature man. Sinia was also extremely agile, flexible and light on her feet. The girls lungs seemed to adapt to her environment allowing her to breath in any atmosphere. Sin's senses were super heightened, far beyond the capacities of a human being. Her eyes seemed to adjust to the light so that she could make out her surroundings in the dark seeing everything as clearly as if it were day. Sin's nails were another oddity because although they looked like human nails they were extremely dense and reacted like claws. When Sin flexed a certain muscle in her hand they would extend past her finger tips and were razor sharp but when the muscle was not flexed they retracted enough so as not to scratch.

Sin also seemed to heal very quickly. Amy noticed this when her daughter accidently cut herself with a knife. The wound stopped bleeding within seconds and Amy could actually see the wound knit itself closed. The other shocking thing was her daughters blood was a dark blue even when exposed to oxygen. Upon studying the blood Amy realized that her daughter was practically the fountain of youth. Sin's blood had the correct DNA structures to virtually stop the aging process and advance the healing process. When Sinia's blood was introduced to a regular human DNA strand or blood system it began changing the other DNA. It gave the other DNA the same structures forcing an evolution of sorts. What puzzled Amy was why her daughter was aging like a normal human child, of course that question was answered the day Sin turned 16 and she hit puberty. Late for a human yes but nothing was normal for Sin. Amy was tempted many times over the years to become a true human guinea pig and inject herself with a syringe of Sin's blood but decided not to in the end at least not until she was forced.

Amy had decided to raise her daughter to be both human and Yautja, using the knowledge left behind by Lash and her own childhood. She began training Sinia from the moment the girl could stand and walk on her own. Although Amy was training Sin she was learning as well. She would dedicate hours to learning the moves and disciplines before teaching them to Sin. Amy had begun her training only months after her daughters birth. They learned how to fashion and make their own weapons and spent time learning every nuance of their use. Together they would hunt the forest bringing back food and trophies. Although they never killed humans Amy would make a game of stalking them. Seeing how close you could get without them even being suspicious, how well you could hide from them (not having cloaking devices), and usually stealing a prize either from the person or the person's body (hair, or an item like a necklace or watch etc). It was on one of their hunting trips that Amy was forced to take Sin's blood. They had been hunting an old fierce Jaguar that had been encroaching on their lands when it lead them close to a group of fighters. It had only been a few years of training for both of them (Sin was nearly 7) and they made the mistake of being seen. They had killed the Jaguar, Amy still reluctant to let Sin try on her own, and the noise had attracted the men. While showing Sin how to skin the animal properly Amy had let her guard down and by the time the trophy's were taken they were surrounded.

Just imagine 10 horny soldiers seeing a young healthy woman with a girl child beside her. Easy prey they thought, they could have a little fun with the woman by threatening the girl, although a few were thinking they'd rather have fun with the girl. Amy noticed the way the men looked at her and got nervous but when she saw the ones looking at Sin in the same way she got angry. Now Sin's aggressive animalistic nature came to her as a second nature but Amy's came from an angry mother animal protecting her cub. Before the men knew what happened she was attacking them with her knives, each with a 15in long blade and 5in handle. Amy sliced the first man's neck nearly severing it while driving the blade of the other knife in the stomach of the second man. While Amy was attacking the third Sin joined the fight by launching herself at one of the men neatly sliding her smaller blade between his ribcage into his heart. The six men left were stunned and began fighting back. They had guns which should have ended the fight quickly in their favor but the females seemed to dodge the bullets. They kept attacking killing the men off until the last man was left drowning in his own blood.

Amy grabbed Sin and searched the girl for wounds. When she found none she began to relax into a normal state of mind. It wasn't until she had nothing and no one else to focus on that Amy felt the pain. It was intense and hitting her from all sides. Looking down she saw blood covering her body and although some of it was the men's a good portion of it was hers. Looking closer she found 3 bullet holes and one deep gash and she could feel a sharp sting across her back. One of the men had had a knife. Her right leg had a hole from where a bullet passed through and she could feel the bullet still logged in her left ribcage while her left shoulder had another hole where it had passed through. All Amy knew was they had to get home and they had to get home now before she bleed to death. They took a few minutes to string the men high into the trees so they could come back to dispose of them properly. Before walking back to the house she made sure to do a quick bandaging of her wounds so that she could make it home.

By the time they had reached their house Amy had lost a considerable amount of blood. Sin quickly set up the med room like her mother had taught her. The past 2 years of hunting had taught them both that medical training was needed for Sin. There were just some places Amy couldn't reach and once Sin began her solo hunts she would have to treat wounds on her own. Amy was growing faint from the lack of blood and she needed a blood transfusion. Amy watched as her daughter did her best with the wounds but she knew the only thing that could save her life was a blood transfusion. That was her last thought and words before she passed out.

When Amy returned to consciousness she was surprised to see her wounds were healed and that she felt no pain. It was only when she moved her right hand to her stomach, searching for the wound, that she noticed a tube in her arm. The tube had a blue substance in it that was flowing from a bag. She knew that bag. It was one of the stock piles of Sin's blood for just in case.

"Sin...Sinia...Sinia Chance Mills where are you?" Amy yelled. She heard her daughter before she saw her. Sin was shuffling her feet walking slowly towards the med room. Amy didn't realize it then but she shouldn't have heard the shuffling feet. It was barely even a sound that had to travel through a closed door and from 30 feet away. "Quit shuffling your feet and come in here."

Sin poked her head around the door after she opened it. Slowly she made her way closer to the exam table. "Yes Mommy?"

"Why did you use that? Why didn't you use mine?" Amy asked not harshly but firmly.

"I was scared. I tried using yours but it wasn't working. I used all of yours and it didn't work so I grabbed mine. Did I do something wrong? I'm sorry mama! I did everything you taught me, I tried really hard." Sin started crying.

Amy picked up her daughter and held her close. "You didn't do anything wrong, baby. I was just surprised. I don't know what your blood will do to me. You were very brave and did exactly what I taught you." Amy stroked Sin's hair as she carefully rocked her. Sometimes she forgot how young Sin was. She got caught up in how mature and smart Sin could be. "Now tell me what happened."

"When you passed out I hooked up the first bag. I wrapped up your leg and bandaged your stomach and shoulder. I had to cut the skin to get to the bullet in your rib and by the time I was halfway through you had bleed out more. The bag was empty so I set up two more. The wounds wouldn't stop and I couldn't find another bag of your blood. So when yours ran out I just panicked and put up my own blood."

"You did very good. How many bags of your blood did you use?"

"This is the first bag."

"But its just now barely empty! How long have I been in here?"

"Ummm less then an hour. It took me 20 minutes for the wounds and when I finally hooked up my blood you stabilized. I went to clean up and put away the trophies."

"But my wounds are all healed? This is interesting." Amy sat there for a moment her mind whizzing with what had happened and what was happening. "You did very good. Now lets go back and take care of those bodies. We'll use them as more practice."

As the mother and daughter walked back through the jungle Amy mused the life they now had. She and her young daughter were walking back to where they had strung up men to take their trophies and make an example of them. Eight years ago she would have been horrified by that thought. Amy realized that in teaching her daughter the ways of the Yautja she had come to adopt some of them as her own. In the past hunting animals for trophies was not a thing she'd have considered. In the past killing the men without blinking without emotion would have seemed impossible. But now she enjoyed hunting and didn't give a second thought to killing anyone who threatened her or her child. She had even hunted down a known serial rapist when he had skated through the justice system because of money. Amy enjoyed fighting and training. She still spent time with her research and her old human life but it wasn't as big a part of her life as it had once been. Although this new development with the blood and healing would keep her in her lab for hours she was sure.

They reached the men and set to work. Amy had killed 5 on her own while Sin had 4 solo kills. Together they had killed the last man hitting him from both sides. This would be the first time Sin had taken trophies from humans. Amy had already taken the head from the rapist, although she wished she had done a better job. Sin had studied the human anatomy intensely for the past two years to know how to heal, how to kill and how to take trophies. Her first trophy was taken with her mother watching. It took the longest but she purred with triumph once she had it. Amy surprised herself by purring back. Ignoring that she quickly moved on to collect her trophies. Amy was finished with hers while Sin was working on the third. While Sin worked Amy went about working on arranging the bodies. They had to scare off any of the other soldiers that this group had belonged to. It was a tricky deal arranging the bodies. The plan was to make the other soldiers wonder if humans or animals had done this. Although not many animals could kill 10 heavily armed soldiers. Amy decided to make the last man, the one killed by both, into the missing one who could have snapped on his fellow soldiers. That meant making sure there was no trace left of him being dead but leaving signs that it could have been him.

Looking around at her creation she smiled happily. Sin had long ago finished taking her trophies and began helping her mother. Taking the good weapons and their new trophies they went back to their home. Amy and Sin had a trophy room in their house with three large walls. On the right were Amy's trophies, on the left Sin's but the middle wall was the one they shared. It was for the kills they had done together where each female had placed a killing blow after stalking it together. Already the jaguar trophy was proudly displayed since Sin had placed it there while Amy had been recovering. Setting their new trophies on the walls they took a moment to admire them before leaving the room.

Amy picked up Sin and tossed the girl over her shoulder giving her a raspberry. That quickly they turned from hunters into a loving mother and daughter. Sin screamed with laughter while Amy continued giving her loving attention. Then Amy set Sin down and pushed her towards the bathroom.

"Alright you go take a bath and then start your lessons. I'll call you for dinner in about an hour."

"But mommy I already took a bath today. Twice!" Sin whined.

"And you're covered in blood and dirt again. So no arguing!" Amy said firmly.

A wicked grin came to Sin's face just then. "You are too mommy so maybe you should take a bath too."

Amy laughed before launching herself at her daughter to tickle the girl until Sin was lying on the floor laughing uncontrollably. "You have such a smart mouth." Amy laughed. "But you're right. I need a bath too and I am going to take one as soon as you head off to take yours."

Amy let Sin up but the girl launched at her mother and began tickling her back. After a few minutes Amy stopped her. Giving each other a hug they went to their bathrooms to bath. As Amy cleansed the blood and dirt from her body she examined her healed wounds. They looked to be years old with scars that were perfect. They were a perfect imperfection showing her battle wounds but seemed to be a perfect addition to her body. Not ugly or ragged but smooth. Amy became very proud of them. Then her mind began to reel. Did the blood just heal her or did it change her? Would she always heal that fast? What else about her had changed?

Amy quickly finished in the shower and headed straight for her lab. She had to find out what Sin's blood did to her. Amy spent the next 3 hours locked away doing test after test. She was amazed at what she found. Sin's blood and the DNA structures had quickly bonded to her own and changed them. When Amy drew blood from her arm she discovered it was the same brilliant blue as Sin's. She examined her bone structure and found that her bones were getting denser. Focusing on her senses she realized they were super-heightened. She could see much farther away, she could hear Sin rustling around in her room, she could smell the fruit that was in the kitchen. She was becoming like Sin she realized. Or at least parts of her were. She could easily lift 20 times what she was able to before, she was more agile and her mind was even quicker. It seemed even her vocal cords had changed. Before trying to speak the Yautja language was a struggle for her. It was passable but its like listening to someone who only partially understood your own language and had an extremely strong accent. Now she could get the clicks and nuances perfectly.

This opened a new door to Amy and Sin. Before they were slightly limited in learning the Yautja fighting styles because Amy was limited. Certain moves required a certain level of agility and strength that Amy just hadn't possessed before. Now she could perfect the moves and even add a little flair of her own.

Amy decided a year into this new existence that they should travel the world. Hunt in new and different areas and see the wonders of this world. Because they had hunted so long in the same forest it had become too easy and they needed a challenge. Also any fear Amy had that Sin wouldn't fit in among humans had disappeared.

Their first stop was to visit Amy's family in the states. It became a huge event, especially considering the fact no one had ever met Sin. Sure they'd talked to her over the internet through video conferencing but they had never hugged her or seen her in person. They also hunted new animals honing their skills in an unknown hunting ground. Getting their trophies home would be a little harder since they had to ship them but they still managed.

For the next two years Amy and Sin traveled the world hunting both exotic animals and beautiful sights. While traveling they choose the most adventurous spots electing to go on a few guided tours. This is where they met Alexa Woods. Amy had heard many stories about Alexa. How 15 years prior she had been the one to lead the ill fated trip to Antarctica where the head of the Weyland company and dozens of others had died in an ice cave in. At least that s the story the world was told. Alexa was also known for her fantastical fire side stories. One of monsters. Sin had begged to be told the story once she heard Alexa knew one.

"Please Lex! I want to hear the story." Sin begged one night. Alexa was taking just the two of them on a week long hiking and mountain climbing trip in China. Sin and Amy had almost immediately bonded with Alexa.

"I don't know this is a scary story. You might be too young." Lex teased.

"I'm nearly 10 years old now!" Sin puffed up. "Tell her Mommy! Tell her I'm old enough to hear the story."

Amy laughed at her daughter before turning to Lex. "She'll just beg the whole trip if you don't tell. Besides she loves monster stories."

They settled in to listen as Lex spun her tale. Lex told them about getting recruited for the Weyland Antarctica mission. She recounted the friends she made and some of their funnier aspects, like wanting to take a picture of the PSR. Lex is so good at describing everything Sin and Amy feel like they are watching a movie not hearing a story. They listen intently as Lex spins her story for them. When she gets to the part where she describes the monsters in detail both Sin and Amy gasp in surprise. They exchange a shocked look that doesn't escape Lex's notice.

"What?" Lex asks.

"Ummm...finish your story we'll tell you when you're done." Amy tells her.

So Lex brushes it off and continues her story. She tells them how one by one her friends and teammates died till she was the only one left. Of killing the black monster and befriending the other. How together they escaped the pyramid killing more black monsters on the way out. Both Amy and Sin jumped when she told them how the largest black alien had sprung out of the ice and snow and chased them down. How together with the monster she began to call Scar defeated the beast sending it deep into the icy depths. Lex told them how she had saved Scar from being impaled by the monsters tail. Lex (forgetting this was supposed to be all fairy tale) showed them the scar in her side and how she was sure Scar had one on the opposite side of his body from where the tail of the large monster had cut them. She described meeting the older version of Scar who had given her a spear and turned away. How the medics (or she assumed they were) had ushered Scar onto the ship and out of her life. She was left alone in the Antarctica with a bleeding side and none of her original team. But she survived (obviously) and thrived but still longed to see Scar again. To know that he was alive and well and she had saved at least one thing from the wreckage of that trip. She told them how she started the guided adventure tours and built it up over the past 7 years.

"So what did you think of my monster story?" Lex asked them.

"I can't believe you actually killed a queen!" Sin whispered before turning excitedly to her mother. "Mommy she killed a Queen Kainde Amedha! Just like you did!"


	2. Chapter 2

_"I can't believe you actually killed a queen!" Sin whispered before turning excitedly to her mother. "Mommy she killed a Queen Kainde Amedha! Just like you did!"_

Chapter 2

"I heard and it really is amazing." Amy replied. "The Xeno Queens are very hard to defeat Lex. You were very smart and brave to have killed it. To bad you couldn't get that trophy."

"Kainde Amedha? Xeno? What are you talking about Amy?" Lex asked confused.

"Those aliens you fought alongside Scar. That s their Yautja name. Oh sorry I'm confusing you aren't I?" Amy asked.

"Just a little. How did you know my story wasn't just a story? How do you know about the aliens?" Lex asked her.

"I've met them." Amy told her.

"And I'm part Yautja!" Sin exclaimed proudly. "Mommy tell her about when you fought the Queen with Daddy."

"What?" Lex shook her head before looking back at the two before her. "You fought the aliens, the xeno's, alongside a...Yautja, I think you called it that, and killed one of those monster...um...queen xeno's? And Sin's father was that same Yautja?"

"Well yes. See about 10 years ago I was volunteering in impoverished Peruvian villages. A few of my colleagues and I decided to make a week long camping trip to a nearby isolated pyramid. We were told we couldn't get into or really near the Pyramid but if we stood on a nearby hill with binoculars we could see it. What we didn't know was that some Bad Bloods had decided to hold their own hunt their."

"Bad Bloods?" Lex asked.

"Oh um outlaws of the Yautja. Yautja warriors who are dishonorable. Hunting the defenseless, killing children, going against the laws of their clan." Amy quickly explained. "These Bad Bloods kidnapped and killed nearby villagers using them as hosts for the Kainde Amedha. I guess there weren't enough people or xeno's to hunt so when our group came into their radar they kidnapped us and brought us to the pyramid. I escaped from them injuring one and taking a few of his weapons. Now most people think that being a doctor, geneticist and archeologist would mean I was a wussy. But my father is a retired general/doctor, my mother a martial arts instructor/archeologist and I had 3 older brothers."

Lex laughed at this. "So I suppose your father taught you the military fighting style, your mother taught you martial arts and I'm assuming weapons and you got to practice them on your brothers."

"You'd be right. Anyways after I escaped the Bad Bloods I ran down the corridors and almost got killed. A huge black hostile creature had almost impaled me with its tail. Using a knife I had stolen from the Bad Blood I ran at it and slammed the knife through its skull. I didn't realize until the blade had melted away that these monsters blood was acidic. Now I'll admit that at this point I freaked out. Before the Xeno had even fallen to the floor I was off again and just my luck I ran straight into an egg chamber. I could see a couple dozen people hung on the walls. Some were already dead with their chests busted open, some had face huggers lying in front of them or still wrapped around them but a few looked to be fine. I think it was the military training my father instilled but I did the most horrible thing I d ever had to in my life."

"You killed them?" Lex asked softly.

"Yes." Amy slightly hung her head. "I had assessed the situation and realized that the face huggers were implanting something in the peoples chest that would burst out of them. Probably becoming a monster like I had seen before. Using the spear I stabbed each person I knew to have a monster inside them. First I crushed their skulls then ripped open their chests to kill the embryo. Then I ran into a problem. I had killed all the baby beasts and hosts that either had a face hugger on them or on the ground in front of them."

"You weren't sure about the others. If they were infected or not." Lex guessed.

"You're right and I couldn't even use the amount of eggs versus face huggers because there were more face huggers then eggs in the room. Then I realized I had completely ignored the eggs and started destroying them. Slicing them to pieces. This took my mind off the other people in the room but when I was done I was back at square one."

"So what did you do?"

"I was momentarily saved from making that decision by a new arrival."

"What happened?"

"Daddy arrived." Sin said excitedly.

"Yes Lash arrived. Oh that s what I call him. I looked up when I heard a sound and saw a monster standing in the shadows watching me. I got into a defensive position but he just laughed at me. I thought he was there to kill me and as he stepped forward prepared myself to fight. He noticed this and stopped moving. For a moment we just stared at each other, of course I was looking at a mask so I can only assume. Then he spoke and almost dropped my spear.

'I am not here to kill you ooman. But I will if you attack me.' Then he seemed to brush me off and take in the room."

"He spoke? In English? They can do that." Lex asked in disbelief.

"Yes he spoke to me in English. He travels to earth often in his life so he learned to speak it." Amy told her. "Anyways back to my story.

'Then why are you here?' I asked catching him by surprise. Of course he didn't answer my question right away just asked one of his own.

'Why did you kill your fellow oomans? And why only a portion of them?'

I stared at him for a second. He must know why! If he knew what these things were, which I was sure he did, then he should know why. But I told him anyway. 'I killed these because of those face hugging monsters. I am positive they were infected and would die like those humans when the monsters inside burst out. These all had the face huggers on them or in front of them. These others just look knocked out. I can't be sure if they are infected or not. I can't kill them if they aren't infected.' I cocked my head at him, which was kinda hard since he's like 2 ft taller then me, and glared. 'I've answered your questions now answer mine. Why are you here? And can you tell if they are infected?'

He laughed at me again. Then patted my head like I was a child. 'I am here to kill the Kainde Amedha and the Bad Bloods that brought them here.' He turned and stared at the others still hanging on the wall. He seemed to look at them for a moment before moving on to the next. Without warning he used a weapon to kill all but 3 of them, first cutting off their heads then stabbing their chests. In another swipe her cut the remaining 3 from the wall before turning to face me. 'You did well ooman. Most of your kind would have either run or tried to save them all. You should try to escape while you still can.'

'What do you mean while I still can? And what the hell are Bad Bloods?' I asked him but he just turned his back on me and stalked away. I was very tempted to run after him and make him tell me but I heard noises behind me."

"Was it a monster?" Sin asked, which made Amy laugh.

"Sin you've heard this story a million times. You know the answer to that."

"I'm just asking what Lex was going to ask." Sin said making Lex nod and laugh in agreement.

"Well to answer your question no it wasn't a monster. Then people were beginning to wake up and freak out. They were some of the local villagers and the first thing they saw was bloody bodies, the alienish surroundings and me. Covered in blood holding a bloody weapon. They ran screaming down the hallways. I chased after them trying to talk to them but I was too late. They ran into a fierce battle between 4 Xeno's and the Yautja Lash. This is actually where I named him that because the weapon he seemed to favor was a metal tipped lash. The first villager was impaled on the tail of a Xeno while the other two were slammed against the wall by another Xeno. I was going to go help them but my movement caused the Xeno with the villager on its tail to come after me. It actually threw the villager at me before trying to slam me into the wall. I just barely avoided it and sliced my spear's blade through the Xeno's arm cutting it off. It screamed and thrashed and I had to dance to avoid the acidic blood. That scream drew another xeno to us and now I had to fight off two. I really don't know how I did it. The next few minutes were a blur of pain, xeno screams, flying acidic blood and black. But in the end I stood over two dead monstrous bodies.

That's when I heard the Lash's roar. I looked over at him and saw he had been victorious as well. He seemed to be congratulating me on my victory so I roared back to do the same. I laughed then remembered why I was even in the chamber. Looking around I saw the bloody remains of the villagers I had tried to save. There was nothing more I could do for them so I turned back to Lash who seemed to be pulling something from the creatures bodies. I was curious so I walked over and saw him take items from the beasts.

'What are you doing?' I asked him.

'Gathering a few trophies. Aren't you going to take any?' he asked me.

'The only thing I would want are a few of its teeth, but they don't look like they'll come out easy. Could you show me?' Yeah I know I'm weird. I should have been freaked out, disgusted and here I was thinking I would like a necklace of teeth from the monsters i had killed.

Lash laughed at me but got up from his kills and walked over to mine. Examining them a minute he placed his hand over mine on the spear and showed me how to shorten and lengthen it. With it shortened he guided me towards the first kill. 'Here. Shove up hard here and... here then cut across. See.' He handed me a row of the silver teeth and stepped back. I made sure to note where he had done it and then he watched as I did the same to the other alien. I now had two rows of alien teeth in my hand and no where to put them. That s when Lash tossed something at my back, causing me to hiss in pain. Bending over I grabbed the bag and put my trophies inside but when I moved to stand up Lash was there. 'You're hurt!'

'No shit.' I said before turning to face him and seeing the large gash on his arm. 'So are you!'

'No problem for me. It'll heal.' He said.

'Mine too.' I stared at him confused for a second. 'Why does it matter if I'm hurt? Why are you even talking to me or helping me?'

'You amuse me. You are small but you fought and won a fight with a Yautja warrior while also managing to escape with 3 of his weapons. You killed a hard meat that should have killed you. You are smart and figured out what the face huggers did and didn't hesitate to kill the hosts. You showed them mercy by first crushing their skulls instead of just stabbing their chests which would have made them suffer. You destroyed the eggs then faced me bravely. You weren't afraid to die nor were you resigned to the fact. You were going to fight me if you had to. Once you realized I wasn't the threat you showed spirit when talking to me. Then you were trying to protect the other oomans from danger and fought off two hard meats at the same time. When the threat was over you ignored your pain and approached me again. You did not shy from the trophy taking and even asked for help and knowledge on how to collect your own. You amuse me.'

I wasn't sure if I should be proud, mortified, or disgusted by what he said about me. But I was annoyed that he had watched me for longer then I thought. Brushing this all aside I stood up again and asked another question that was sure to amuse him. 'Do you want help killing the Bad Bloods who kidnapped my friends and the monsters they've unleashed? Oh and what s a Bad Blood?'

He actually sized me up, walking around me and looking me over before coming back to face me. 'I will accept your assistance if you let me mark you as a warrior of my clan. I can only hunt these Bad Bloods, you oomans might call them criminals, with a member of my clan.'

I thought it over for a few seconds and agreed. He was going to mark my cheek but I had him mark my neck instead. He was hesitant at first but agreed. See."

Amy lifted her hair to show the actually beautiful scar on the back of her neck.

"Hey that looks like mine! Almost. I don't have that crescent moon above mine." Lex remarked.

"Where is yours? Can I see?" Sin asked. "I can't wait to get mine. But it won't be for many years."

Lex grabbed some water and a rag and began carefully wiping the makeup from her cheek. "I had to hide my scar after the failed expedition. It raised too many questions."

"Well it looks like Scar and Lash are from the same clan. I'll have to ask Lash when he comes back in a few months."

"When he comes back? How do you know he's coming back?" Lex asked.

"He's coming back for my 10th birthday well around then. He sent her a message about 2 years ago. Saying he would be back to see her and she told him she had a big surprise for him." Sin said jumping around. "I'm the surprise get it."

"Ok ok settle down Sin. Do you want to hear the rest of the story?" Amy asked them both. When they nodded their heads, Amy continued. "Where was I....Oh my mark. Lash leaned over and breaking off the finger of one of the xeno's dipped it in the acid blood while I was busy putting my hair into a pony tail with a braid. He seemed to be almost wary of giving me the mark so I turned to him over my shoulder.

'Will you quit stalling? We are in a pyramid with criminals and monsters! No time to waste.' He kinda growled/laughed at me and twisted my head back. At first all I felt was a small sting but then I felt the full sting. Holy hell that hurt. My entire body tensed up but I didn't say a word or move. When it was over I felt something wet and semi cooling on the burns. Before he could stop me I reached back and touched it. Pulling back my hand I saw it was his blood. I starred at him and he just shrugged.

'My blood with make sure it doesn't get infected or burn too deep. Bad spot for a mark ooman.'

I was kinda getting pissed at him calling me ooman so I snapped. 'My name is Amethyst. But call me Amy, everyone does.' I waited for a moment for him to say something. 'Well does tall dark and scary have a name?' I waited again and he still didn't speak. 'Fine since you wont provide a name I'll call you Lash.'

'Lash? Why Lash?' He asked puzzled and curious.

'Because of your weapon. The metal tipped lash thingy. You used it a lot against those beasts.'

'We should get going, Amy.' We gathered our things and began through the maze of tunnels in the pyramid.

For nearly 3 hours we hunted and killed the xeno's and face huggers that crossed our path. Soon there were more face huggers then xeno's. I was curious about this and asked Lash a question.

'Are they running out of hosts? Is that why we aren't seeing any more beasts.' I knew he was about to answer me but there was a beeping on his wrist. He opened it and I heard a series of clicks and grunts and noises. He began speaking back in the same series of sounds and flipped it closed. 'What was that?' I asked curious.

'The Bad Bloods are asking for help.'

'Help with what? Why are we helping them?'

'They are just young ones following an teacher of theirs.' Lash tried to explain. 'They thought this was a true hunt or so they say. But what matters is there was a Queen born from the first eggs and they are not able to stop it.'

'So this could be a trap?' Lash nodded. 'Just how big is a Queen beast?'

'4 times the size of a regular beast.'

'And these....young... will be punished for killing the villagers and my team?' Again he nodded. 'What about this teacher of theirs? Where is he?'

'They said he left them behind taking their ship but that they saw it crash into the trees. Across the ravine.'

'Ok let's go save the kiddies. We've wasted enough time just standing here talking.' He laughed at me and led the way through the maze of tunnels."

"Oh I love this part. With the saving and killing and....and....and," Sin rambled excitedly.

"Can I finish telling it then?" Amy laughed at her daughter who nodded wildly. "As we got closer to the Queen's Chamber we could hear the roars of the monster and the yelps of the young Yautja. Lash wasn't lying about the size of the Queen, she was huge. I took a moment to survey the scene. All over the wall and floor was the neon blood of the Yautja young and a few sizzling spots. They were fighting hard but these young were losing. One came to a crashing halt beside me covered in blood and cuts. I grabbed the lash/whip from him and pushed him into the hallway. Turning back to the battle I saw another young one about to be speared by the Queen's tail a few yards to my right. I sprinted to his side knocking him down as we both barely missed being hit by the tail. I kicked him towards the door and again turned to face the Queen.

Across the room Lash was throwing the last two young into the hallway but was also the sole focus of the angry Queen. I knew he could get hurt if she wasn't distracted to using some old basic gymnastics moves and the whip I swung myself up onto the Queen's back and using my full weight slammed my spear into her neck before jumping off. Now I was down to one weapon, the Shuriken. I had trained with these, well something like these, with my mother but I knew that if I didn't catch it right I wouldn't have much of a hand left. I aimed for my spear just as Lash did the same with his Shuriken. The Queen's neck was thick and if it had been only my weapon or only Lash's slicing through the fight would have continued on. But our blades seemed to work perfectly mine cutting away the top half of the flesh while his severed the bottom. And just like that the Queen xeno was dead. Lash took her head and I took her tail."

"WOW!" Lex said. "But wait what happened with the young Yautja and the Bad Blood teacher who tricked them."

"That is a whole different story." Amy laughed. "Aren't we supposed to be getting up in a few hours to finish climbing this mountain?"

"You're right! Bed time!" Lex called out.

"Aww do we have ta." Sin whined.

"To bed Sin!" Amy ordered. "Tomorrow we climb a rock face and we need our rest."

"And I want the rest of the story tomorrow evening." Lex said. "Sin you are in charge of the fire and water tomorrow morning, Amy you cook the food and I'll pack up the camp. We should be on the trail by 7:30am. That way we'll have the best light for the rock climb. Goodnight."

Lex went to bed feeling great. She hadn't felt this at home and at peace around her fellow humans in nearly a decade. It had taken a few months after the Antarctica trip to realize she didn't feel close to anyone anymore. No one could know what she had been through. And nothing could compare to her experience. Yes it was a bloody, horrifying experience but also the most exciting, amazing, and enlightening experience of her life. It had awakened a very primal part of her being and nothing but hunting and highly dangerous trips had come even close. But now here was Amy and Sin and Lex felt a bond with them. She could tell them the truth of her experience and not write it off as a good story. She could feel their need to hunt and for adventure as well. She may just have to go with them, if they'd have her.

Morning came sooner then any of them had wanted it too. All three stumbled around for the first few minutes before getting to work. Breakfast was quick and as soon as the campfire was out they were on their way. The hike was wonderful and their excitement grew as they could see the huge rock face growing in front of them. It took them 3 hours to reach the bottom of the rock face but they didn't care. It was a challenge, an adventure, a dangerous one. One false move and they could be dead or broken at the bottom. What was more exciting is that they knew they'd have to climb back down it the next day just to get back to civilization.

It was a break taking view from the top of the cliff face. The air was cooler and they could see for miles. But the view wasn't the reason they had braved the climb. There was an ancient temple nestled up here and could only be reached by climbing that rock face. Sin, Amy and Lex trekked through the thick tree that stopped barely 4 ft from the cliff face. Following a long forgotten path that s stones were barely seen through the underbrush, grass and roots. Another hour of cutting through the trees and they were there. It was beautiful even in its semi-ruined state. They spent the afternoon there. Sin ran around looking at everything exploring each corner while Lex stayed with Amy while she studied the history of the place. It was wondrous and had called to the archeologist in Amy when she had heard about it.

They set up camp near the temple that night and after a good campfire dinner Sin reminded Amy she had a new story to tell.

"Yes what happened with Lash, the Bad Blood and the young Yautja's?" Lex asked.


End file.
